Es perfecta para mi
by byAlyss
Summary: ¿Quien es ella?, no la pregunta es ¿por que me importa? es solo un ser insignificante ¿o no?


Hola chicos bueno aquí les traigo un gran ff hecho por mi claro está, lo he subido en otro foro así que si lo encuentran no piensen mal ya que es 100% mío

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 1 **

**El reencuentro **

En la oscuridad del bosque se encontraba una extraña silueta, al parecer buscaba algo con desesperación, en su rostro se veía una mueca de disgusto y parecía totalmente molesta

-Después de tantos años, al fin he podido reunir datos de ese infeliz – Exclamo una voz femenina – Pagara lo que hizo… no se lo perdonare – Saco una espada con una extraña luz azul y corto un árbol

En otra parte…..

-Hayyyy que desesperación a donde rayos se fue a meter ahora ese maldito de Naraku

-Tú siempre tan desesperado Inuyasha porque no puedes calmarte y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje por solo un momento

-Kagomeeee no tenemos tiempo para admirar el paisaje

-Tonto

-Ustedes dos ya dejen de discutir – Dijo Sango cansada

- ¡Fhee! - exclamo

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho, y el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente

-Que fue eso

-Sonó como si algo hubiese caído

-Vamos

Comenzaron a correr y lo primero que pudieron visualizar fue un gran árbol que había sido cortado y ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, fijaron su vista hacia al frente y visualizaron una chica de cabello largo y café que le llegaba hasta abajo de la cintura, no se le podía ver el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas pero si se veía su perfecto y escultural cuerpo que estaba perfectamente torneado al igual que sus blancas y largas piernas.

La chica volteo dejando ver su hermoso rostro blanco y unos hermosos ojos color azul marino, una pequeña nariz y unos finos labios rosados, traía puesto un vestido hecho de hermosas hojas color verde que apenas si le cubrían las piernas (más o menos el largo de la falda de kagome), tenía una gargantilla del mismo material y una tobillera en el pie izquierdo

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo –Dijo altaneramente Inuyasha

-Como osas hablarme de esa forma

-Cállate no le debo ningún respeto a una horrible Youkai como tu

-Mph, al menos no soy un simple hanyou – Le dijo burlonamente

-Grrrr nadie puede llamarme así y quedarse tan tranquilo

Inuyasha salto e iba a atacarla con las garras de acero pero sin embargo esta con una gran facilidad lo esquivo y le soltó una patada en la espalda haciendo que el perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo

-Eres demasiado débil, no estás a mi nivel… Además no pienso gastar energías con un simple hanyou como tú tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-Si vas a matar aldeanos no te lo permitiré

-¿Humanos? ¡ja!, no puedo perder tiempo con engendros tan débiles como los humanos

-En ese caso… - Miroku se acerco velozmente a la chica – Podría decirme por favor su nombre hermosa jovencita

Akari frunció el seño y miro a Miroku fijamente demostrándole todo el desprecio que sentía por el

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme – Saco sus garras – Porque te mataría antes de que lo intentaras

-Ha….. si ….si claro….. Discúlpeme – Se escondió tras de Sango la cual lo miraba furiosa

Akari dio la vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar dijo

-Ustedes saben algo sobre un tal Naraku – Soltó firmemente

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta y Kagome se acerco un poco a ella

-De hecho…. Nosotros estamos buscando el paradero de Naraku

-Entonces lo conocen – Frunció el seño – Es aliado suyo – Gruño molesta

-Por supuesto que no lo buscamos para destruirlo

-Señorita porque esta tan molesta acaso Naraku hizo alguna de sus maldades con usted – Dijo Miroku

Akari abrió grandemente los ojos al recordar algunas imágenes.

Flash Back

"Sangre hay mucha sangre, todo está cubierto de ese horrible color rojo, el aire apesta y me cuesta respirar, el olor es tan intenso que hace que me maree pero… que es lo que paso? Si hace unos momentos todo era tan tranquilo ha? Esa es la voz de mi…..

-Sé que hay alguien aquí

Escucho susurrar, no puedo ver nada solo la sombra de un hombre dirigiéndose hacia mi ¿quién será? Acaso lo conozco se que lo he visto en alguna parte, su voz me parece familiar

-No tiene caso que te ocultes niña se que estas ahí

Una espada rosa mi mejilla a pesar de que estaba escondida en un montón de paja él sabía que estaba ahí. Me alejo rápidamente de ahí y por primera vez veo el rostro de aquel hombre

-Tú, tú eres….. – Balbuceo

-Soy Naraku, no tiene caso que lo recuerdes…. Ya que al igual que todos morirás

Veo como aquel horrible hombre lame el resto de sangre que seguía aún en su espada y luego me sonríe diabólicamente

-Hasta nunca…. Akari

Fin de flash Back

-Maldición – Susurro en voz baja

-Que tanto dices

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-Ese maldito me las pagara

-Espera – La detuvo Kagome – Tú buscas a Naraku no es así, porque no mejor te nos unes y juntos lo destruimos

Ella volteo la cabeza para verla y luego volvió a voltearla ignorándola y comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo pero antes de desaparecer por completo dijo…

-Trabajo sola

-Que engreída es – Dijo Inuyasha una vez la chica hubo desaparecido

-Me pregunto… - Dijo kagome y todos la voltearon a ver – Que es lo que Naraku le abra hecho ha esa pobre chica

Pasó una semana y no sabían nada de Naraku ni de aquella chica extraña que había aparecido.

-Valla esto se vuelve aburrido – Exclamo Inuyasha

-Ya sabes que no es fácil encontrar a Naraku – Bufo Sango

-Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha está más gruñón que de costumbre

-Callate Shipoo – Lo golpeo en la cabeza

-Aaaa siempre igual –Suspiro Kagome

En otro lado…

Una chica castaña estaba caminando en la profundidad del bosque cuando sintió una esencia que le era muy familiar

-Esta esencia es de…. ¿Naraku?

Ella sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr en la dirección en donde había sentido la presencia

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un atractivo youkai de mirada hermosa y fría de un extraño color dorado, cabellos platinados y piel extremadamente pálida, estaba tranquilamente caminando cuando un olor familiar le llamo la atención

-Yaken, cuida a Rin – Comenzó a correr

-Asi que eras tú Naraku, a pesar de los años aún recuerdo tu repugnante olor

-Y tu eres?

-La chica enfureció – No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi, eres el ser más despreciable después de haberme arruinado la vida – Grito con un tremendo odio

-Aaaa? – Formo una sonrisa de lado – Entonces eres tu….. Hiragi….. **Akari **

Continuara…..


End file.
